Loving Rivals
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: Enemies that fall in love. Sorry about the title I don't know what to title it. Suggestions welcome.
1. Loving Rivals 1

Ross and Monica's parents own an advertising agency called J.G Advertising. Chandler's parents own an advertising agency called Bing A Wingstupid yes but I really couldn't think of anything.They are competeing advertising companies. So they really don't like each other. Monica was never fat as a child. Ross and Rachel are going out in this story. Joey and Chandler are friends. And Phoebe will pop up.

* * *

Monica greeted the 2 men who opened the double glass doors for her. Then she walked up through the elevators and pushed the number 8. When she got to the 8th level she stepped out and walked straight to her office. With her assistant following her.  
  
"Monica your meeting with the Dalson's has been canceled because Mr. Dalson apparently slipped on some water. Jackie Ward is on line 2. Jason Semore wants to know if you have time for lunch. Sylvia Lee isn't going to be able to make the meeting in an hour due to nail problems. Apparently she needs a new set of nails. And your parents would like to see you." Monica's assistant said putting her notepad down on her desk.  
  
"Thanks Laura. Well get a message from Jackie Ward and tell her I'll call her back ASAP. Call Jason back and tell him I'm busy with a client for lunch maybe some other time. Send Mr. Dalson some chocolate. Find out his favorite kind. And call Sylvia and set up a new appointment and tell her to try the crystals so I can see what it looks like.." Monica smiled. "I"m gonna go see what my parents want. I'll see you later." Monica sighed and walked back into the elevator and pushed the 9 button. The doors opened and she walked down the hall looking through the glass windows with people on phones and computers.  
  
"Hey Mon."  
  
"Hey Ross." Monica greeted her brother. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Meeting Rachel for breakfast."  
  
"Oh. I think she's still in bed."  
  
"What? I told her to wake up at 6 because I was going to take her out." Ross nodded and left.  
  
Monica continued down the until she ended up looking at 2 double doors. She opened the doors and walked in.  
  
"Monica there you are." Jack turned around in his chair.  
  
"Morning dad. Where's Mom?"  
  
"Spa." He said putting out his cigar. Then he pointed to a box wrapped in pink.  
  
"Oh. Who am I going out with today?" Monica rolled her eyes looking at her perfectly French manicured nails.  
  
"Pete Becker. He.."  
  
"Yes. He owns a multimillion dollar computer company. I thought we already had him."  
  
"We did.. until the damn Bing's got in the way! Damn expirations on contracts!" Jack slammed his fist on the table. "I already told him that he can pick you up tonight at 6:30."  
  
"6:30? Today? What? Where are we going?" Monica plopped down onto the leather chair and started to unwrap the box.  
  
"Party. Jeff and Trish Andleson's annual white party."  
  
"Why don't you go?"  
  
"I would but.. your mother and I have to go to Paris to meet up with some new potential clients."  
  
"Oh. Ok whatever. I better get back to my office I have some work to do." She flashed a smile at her dad. She took a pair of diamond earrings out of the box. "You already got me these daddy. But thanks." She smiled and left the office.

* * *

Chandler swirled around in his leather chair.  
  
"Dude.. what the hell are you doing?" Joey walked in and plopped down on the chair opposite Chandler's.  
  
"Working."  
  
"Right." Joey smiled. "Do you have a date to the party tonight?"  
  
"No I don't think I'm going."  
  
"What? Why not man?"  
  
"We've been to every single one of those. The same thing every year man. No thanks. Who's your date?"  
  
"Her name's Angela. She's really hot."  
  
"Isn't Angela the girl you're doing the commercial with?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Did you hear about Monica Gellar?"  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's going to the party with Pete Becker."  
  
Chandler froze and then looked up at Joey. "What? Who told you that?"  
  
"Pete's assistant Caroline. Angela knows Caroline because they're like cousins or something."  
  
"That bitch!" Chandler threw his pen down on his desk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's trying to steal Pete back!"  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Yea! Damnit! Now I have to go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Make sure she doesn't go home with him!"  
  
Joey stared at Chandler confused.  
  
"If she has sex with him. Then he's definitely going to pick the stupid Gellar's over us!" Chandler stood up and began to pace around the room. He pushed a button on his phone. "Helen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need a white tux for tonight's white party."  
  
"I thought you weren't going."  
  
"I am now." Chandler pushed the button and plopped back down in his chair.  
  
"What are you going to do man?"  
  
"I think I have a plan." Chandler smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

Chandler looked around the room filled with people dressed in white. Everything was white. The carpet, the walls. Everything. He looked at his watch. 7:10. Monica and Pete hadn't shown up yet. The group he was standing with began to laugh so he joined in. "Annie you always crack me up." He smiled.  
  
"You are such a sweetheart." The tall redhead beside him smiled.  
  
The doors opened and in walked Monica and Pete hand in hand. He had to get her away from him. "Excuse me." Chandler smiled and started towards Monica and Pete. "Pete!"  
  
"Oh Chandler. Hi." Pete smiled back.  
  
"Monica." Chandler flashed her a smile. "I didn't know you two were a couple."  
  
"We're not. Would you like some champagne Monica?"  
  
"I would love some." Monica smiled and let go of his hand. She watched as he walked away and then looked up to Chandler.  
  
"You're trying to steal him from me."  
  
"What? You tried to steal him from us first."  
  
"That's ridiculous." Chandler stood there looking at her for a while. "I love this song. Wanna dance?"  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."  
  
"No thanks. I think I'll just wait for Pete. Maybe later."  
  
"I'll hold you to that." He smiled and walked away.  
  
_An hour later...._  
  
Chandler looked around the room for Monica and found her sitting at a table alone sipping her champagne. He quickly walked over to her and pulled up a chair next to her. "Where's Pete?"  
  
Monica pointed to a group of men laughing.  
  
"Oh. So he wouldn't mind if I stole you for a minute?"  
  
"Bing what do you want?"  
  
"I want a dance."  
  
Monica rolled her eyes. "If you think that you can persuade me to let Pete go then I don't think so."  
  
"I just want to dance. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Fine." Monica stood up and walked to the dance floor.  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around Monica's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Wow... you're a good dancer." Chandler laughed  
  
"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself." Monica smiled and looked up into his blue eyes.  
  
"Wow.. you have umm.. really... pretty eyes.."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Chandler spun her around. Was he actually having fun with Monica Gellar? His enemy?  
  
Monica smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me. May I cut in?" Pete tapped Chandler on the shoulder.

* * *

**What do you think of this story? Shall I continue? I'm sorry about the title.. but I am awful at titles. I have a couple I've been thinking about for a while.. and I've been thinking about this for a while and yea.. I hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


	2. Loving Rivals 2

**I do not own these people!**

* * *

Chandler turned his head and looked at Pete who was smiling at Monica. He really didn't want to let Monica go. He wanted to hold her all day and night. It was a crazy feeling. Here he was wanting to not let go of the woman he had hated his whole life. Maybe he didn't really like her. It was only a dance. It was too soon to fall for her. "Of course. You're her date." Chandler smiled and handed Monica over to Pete. He waved at Monica and slowly walked away.  
  
"Dude. Why were you dancing with Monica Gellar?"  
  
"Part of my plan man."  
  
"Great plan man." Joey rolled his eyes and patted Chandler's shoulder.  
  
"Trust me I'm gonna win Pete Becker in the end." He nodded and stared at Monica who was looking right back at him.  
  
Monica yawned while Pete was telling his story to the group of people they were with.  
  
"Bored?" An older man sitting across from her asked.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired." Monica smiled. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Excuse us." Pete politely said and pulled Monica to the side. "Would you like me to take you home?"  
  
"No. It's ok. I know you want to stay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Monica I know why you're here with me. Tell your dad I'm not leaving the company. I'm sticking around for at least 2 more years."  
  
Monica smiled. "That's great. Tonight was fun Pete."  
  
"I'm sure it was. Too bad I had to interrupt you and Chandler Bing huh?"  
  
"What?" Monica laughed.  
  
"You guys like each other. I can tell."  
  
"Me like Chandler Bing?" Monica laughed even more. "That's a good one Pete."  
  
"Sure Monica." He smiled. "I'm gonna call your dad tomorrow. And I had a fun evening." He smiled and pecked Monica on the cheek. "Have a safe ride home."  
  
"Thank you." Monica smiled and hugged him. She grabbed her purse from the table and said good-bye to a few people. Then she headed for the elevator doors.  
  
"Leaving so early?"  
  
Monica looked behind her and saw Chandler leaning against a door frame. "Have a problem with that?"  
  
"Not really. I'm leaving too. I guess we'll be sharing an elevator." He smiled. The elevator door opened and they both walked in. They pushed the lobby and waited. "So umm.. how was your date?"  
  
"It was fun." Monica nodded.  
  
"Oh.. that's great. So.. are you going to see him again?"  
  
"I don't think so." Monica laughed. "He's more of a friend not really boyfriend type."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And he has this crazy idea that we like each other." Monica laughed even more.  
  
Chandler nervously laughed. "That's crazy. Me and you like each other? HA! that's like umm..." He let out another nervous laughter. "Would it be crazy if.. we did like each other?"  
  
"Yes it would be. It could never happen."  
  
"And why's that?" He asked a little disappointed.  
  
"Let me think." Monica said sarcastically. "Chandler you know as well as I..." Before she could finish he kissed her and the elevator doors opened. "What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know.." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Ehem." An elderly man wearing a white tuxedo gave them a pissed off look. "Would you get out of the stupid elevator so I can get up stairs? Huh? Come do your kissing out here. Jeez."  
  
"Sorry." Monica and Chandler both said as they walked out.  
  
"Jeez. Kid's these days." The man shook his head and stepped into the elevator.  
  
They stepped out of the building not saying a word to each other. "So do you still think we can't be together."  
  
"Yes. I do. Chandler I'm sorry. It's not like.. we really like each other. So what we danced for like a minute. That was fun. But let's be real. We can't have feelings for each other. One minute can't do anything." Monica shrugged.  
  
"Yes you can fall for someone in one minute. Because I did. Before we would just give each other evil glares and all that stupid stuff. But tonight.. When I looked into your eyes.. I was falling for you."  
  
Monica rolled her eyes. "Yea right."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"What do you want? Pete Becker? You can't have him or any other client. So whatever this game your trying to play is. It's not gonna work."  
  
"I'm not playing a game!" He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You're such a liar Bing." Monica started to walk away.  
  
"You know you like me!" He walked after her.  
  
"In your dreams Bing." She got into a cab and closed the door.  
  
Chandler immediately opened the door and slid in next to her.  
  
"What the hell do you want? This is my cab. Get out." She opened the door and tried to push him.  
  
He closed the door. "I just want to talk to you Monica."  
  
"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Central perk."  
  
"I'm not playing a game."  
  
She shook her head and was silent all the way to Central Perk. Chandler paid the cab driver and followed her. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"Why can't we be friends?"  
  
"Because I hate you."  
  
"Come on. You don't even know me."  
  
"I know your an ass."  
  
"I am not an ass. Come on Monica. Let's just sit down and get to know each other."  
  
"No. I don't want to get to know you. I know you enough. I've known you since I was a little girl. I hated you then. And I hate you now."  
  
"You don't even know the real me. Come on. We could be best friends."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"I'll leave you alone of you kiss me."  
  
"Kiss you?"  
  
"Yes. If you kiss me I'll leave you alone."  
  
She sighed and walked over to him.  
  
"A real kiss. Not on the cheek."  
  
She groaned. "Fine! But you better leave me alone. Forever. And you have to stay away from Pete Becker... and all of my clients."  
  
Chandler nodded his head.  
  
Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. When she was done she looked up at him and started kissing him again.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Up there." She said out f breathe.  
  
"Mind if we go up there?"  
  
"Nope." Monica took Chandler's hands and started running up. She opened the door to her apartment. "Hold on." She said running to Rachel's room. "Ok. Nobody's here." She smiled and walked over to him and kissed him. "You're a surprisingly good kisser."  
  
"You are a good kisser too." Chandler smiled and kissed her. "Wanna be my friend."  
  
"Oh yea." Monica smiled and started kissing him leading him into her room.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Not to soon?"  
  
"Oh no. No no. I've known you forever.. we can definitely have sex." Monica smiled  
  
Chandler smiled. "You just spent like a half hour telling me how much you hate me. I should reconsider."  
  
"Fine. We won't have sex. Get out." Monica smiled.  
  
"We're having sex." Chandler smiled and kissed her.

* * *

**Thank you SO much for the reviews!! Thank you thank you thank you! How was this? Please review!! Thanks! Oh yea.. somethings gonna happen.. wonder what. It might be kinda predictable.. who knows. Please review!**


	3. Loving Rivals 3

Chandler looked over at Monica sleeping peacefully. He took his hand and brushed her hair off her face making her stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled. "Morning." He smiled back.  
  
"Your still here." She said softly moving closer to him.  
  
"Yes I am." He said pecking her forehead. "Did you expect me not to be here or something?"  
  
"I expected you to be an ass and leave in the middle of the night." She gave out a tiny laugh and then just looked at him.  
  
"I'm not like that. What are you doing today?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"Me too.. Let's ditch work and just... stay in bed all day."  
  
Monica rolled her eyes and laughed. "We're not in school any more. And I'm really busy today. I can't just cancel."  
  
"Fine. I'll find someone else to have sex with during the day,"  
  
She laughed and kicked his leg.  
  
"Ow." He smiled and kissed her lips. "When do you have to leave?"  
  
"Not for til 9."  
  
"Alright.. we can have sex in 2 hours."  
  
Monica laughed and kicked him again. "That's all you think about."  
  
"Only because your still naked."  
  
Monica laughed. "Well then I better hurry and put my clothes on."  
  
"Or not."  
  
"Lets get breakfast."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The only clothing I have is a rented tux."  
  
"You can wear my clothes."  
  
"I don't think your my size." He said putting his hand on his chest.  
  
"We can stop by your place."  
  
"Ok." He nodded.  
  
Monica smiled and kissed his bare chest before getting up. She put her robe on and walked to the door. "I'm gonna see if my roommate is home and then we can take a shower." She left the room and walked into Rachel's room. She wasn't in there which meant that she didn't come home. Monica walked back outside and saw that the answer machine was flashing. She walked over and pushed a button. "Rachel pick up! Rachel! I'm coming over in 15 minutes you better be ready! I gave you an extra hour to get ready so you better be ready!" Monica laughed at her brother yelling into the phone. "Monica. It's me Rachel. You must be really tired to not hear the phone ring but I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be at Ross' I'll see you tomorrow sweetie."  
  
"Who's that?" Chandler said poking his head out of the room.  
  
Monica laughed. "Are you wearing my robe?"  
  
"Yea. Doesn't it look hott on me?" He said stepping out.  
  
"Very." She smiled walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
"You know what's interesting is that you live here."  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing it's just.. I imagined you living in a huge penthouse with maids and butlers."  
  
She laughed. "This was my grandmas. She gave it to me when she moved. I love it. It's so much homier then when I lived with my parents."  
  
He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

Monica lit some scented candles. She and Chandler had been going out for a month. The most fun she had ever really had with a guy. They talked about everything except for work and their families. When she heard the door open a smile spread across her face and she quickly took off her rob to reveal the new lingerie she had just bought. She slowly opened her door and sexily walked out. But then stopped when she saw that it wasn't Chandler. "Rachel what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at Ross'."  
  
"We got into a fight. Why are you wearing that? "  
  
"I like to walk around in my underwear..." Monica nodded. "What happened?"  
  
"We were fighting about where to go this weekend. I am not going to another stupid museum. I wanna go to Vermont. He used to be so romantic. Now he's just a major dud." Rachel plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Maybe you 2 should talk it out.. and I don't know make up have hot sex and stay at Ross'. Maybe Even go to Vermont tonight!" Monica smiled.  
  
"Ew Monica that's your brother. And maybe it would be better if I just slept here tonight.. we could have a girls night!" Rachel clapped.  
  
"No! No no no. No.. umm you need to go to Ross' and make up. It's not good for your relationship! Go. Go now!" Monica pulled Rachel off the couch and pushed her towards the door.  
  
"Monica why are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just want you and my brother to have a healthy relationship. Bye." Monica said pushing her out. "Don't come back til tomorrow morning.. maybe around 11." Monica waved.

* * *

Chandler pulled on his jacket and picked up the bouquet of roses he bought for Monica after work. He reached for the knob when the door flew open and hit Chandler's forehead. "AHH!" He screamed and dropped the roses and touched his forehead.  
  
"Dude are you ok? I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Does it look like I'm ok?" He took his hand off and saw blood. "Damnit." He said going into the bathroom and cleaning his cut. "This hurts!"  
  
"Man I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you man! We'll get pizza tonight. And I'll take you to the Knicks game. It'll be fun."  
  
"It's all right man. "I gotta go." He said putting a Band-Aid on his cut. He walked out and grabbed the roses on the floor. "I'll see you later man."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have date."  
  
"With who?"  
  
Chandler stopped and thought about what he just said. "With a girl.. she's ugly.. But umm.. my friend set us up.. and umm.. I... She's not Monica Gellar that's for sure." Chandler awkwardly laughed and ran out. He thought for a while and realized that what he just said was even stupider. He smacked himself on the head and winced. "AHH!" When he got to Monica's he slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. He walked in and quietly closed the door. He walked over to her room and quietly opened the door. She was laying on her side in a sexy way but she had fallen asleep. He smiled and placed the roses on the dresser. He pulled open the covers, picked her up and put her down. He pulled over the covers and pecked her head making her wake up.  
  
"Hey." She said sleepily.  
  
"Hey" he said bending on his knees and pecked her on the head. "Your roses on the dresser. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"What? Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Your tired. You need your sleep."  
  
"Stay with me." She smiled. "Oh my god what happened?" She said touching the Band-Aid.  
  
"Nothing really.. has to do with doors. Not exciting."  
  
"Stay here."  
  
"Ok." He smiled and walked around and slid into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I could stay with you forever,"  
  
"Me too." Monica smiled.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! How was that? Sorry it took a while. Had to change a few things. but it's all good. So that chapter was kinda all mushy.. but next chapter.. not so much. Please review!!!**


	4. Loving Rivals 4

Chandler woke up when Monica threw his arms in the air and ran out of the room. He quickly got out of bed and watched her as she ran to the bathroom. She must've really had to go. He smiled and walked back into her room and saw the flowers on the dresser. He picked them up and went to the kitchen to put them in a vase. When he heard Monica throwing up he placed the flowers on the table and walked to the door. "Sweetheart.. you ok?" Instead of getting a yes or no. He heard Monica throw up again. "I'm taking that as a no."  
  
The door opened and Monica walked out looking really pale. She walked straight to her room and climbed into bed.  
  
"You ok?" Chandler asked lying down next to her on his side and stroked her hair.  
  
"I think I have the flu. My assistant went to Europe for a week and hired a guy to take her place for a week and he has the flu and sneezed all over my stuff and yesterday he sneezed all over me and he was throwing up like half the morning and when I told him to go home he wouldn't. He said that he couldn't hire another person because it wouldn't be right to have a fill in for a fill in.. and it was so complicated..." Monica said really fast. "I think you should go home. Before you catch the flu."  
  
"I'd rather catch the flu then to cut my time seeing you short." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"You're so sweet.. but go. I really don't want you get sick." She said pushing him out of bed.  
  
"Fine. But I'm coming by after work." He said kissing her on the lips and left.

* * *

2 Weeks later....  
  
Monica sat in her office staring at her computer screen while Rachel went on about boots. She heard someone knock on her door and her head shot up. "Hey Laura."  
  
"I got you your lunch." Laura held up a small paper bag.  
  
"Lunch? Me and Monica are going out to lunch."  
  
"Right.. umm.."  
  
"That's a pretty small bag for a lunch." Rachel pointed and set her magazine on the desk.  
  
"Well.. it's a snack. Snickers bar. I was just um.. at the pharmacy and thought I'd get Monica some candy.. you know her.." She laughed nervously. "She loves candy."  
  
Rachel let out a fake laugh and gave Monica a look.  
  
"Thanks Laura." Monica stood up and took the bag from her. "I'll eat it later." Monica said sliding it into her drawer.  
  
"Oh yea. John is outside he wants to approve something."  
  
"Oh ok. I'll be back Rach." She said as she got up and left.  
  
Rachel looked around for a while. She slowly got up and walked over to the other side of the desk. She sat down and pulled out the drawer. She looked inside and picked up the paper bag. She set the bag on the desk and took a peek inside. Her face screwed up and she took the box out. It was a pregnancy test. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.  
  
"Rach you ready to..." Monica stopped when she saw Rachel. "Rachel what are you doing?"  
  
"Are you pregnant?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Rachel shouldn't we be going to lunch?"  
  
"So are you?"  
  
Monica let out a sigh. "Maybe. I don't know.. I was going to take it after we got back."  
  
"Take it now!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? Get it over with. And if you are we can do some shopping for it."  
  
"I'll take it later."  
  
"Take it now. Wait.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does Laura know before me?"  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"Monica! I'm your best friend!"  
  
"Yea but I asked Laura to get me the test."  
  
"I can't believe this. Come on lets go take the test. I'm gonna find out before her." Rachel said putting the box inside her blazer. She put her hand over the box to make sure it didn't fall out and so people wouldn't see it. With her other hand she took Monica's hand and dragged her into the bathroom. She made sure nobody was in there and handed Monica the test. "Ok I'll guard go ahead."  
  
"Thanks Rach." Monica said getting into a stall.  
  
Rachel stood by the door for a while and then looked at the Gucci watch Ross had given her for her birthday. "You done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rachel yawned and walked over to the mirror. "Done?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rachel fixed her lipgloss. "Now?"  
  
"Rachel shut up!"  
  
"Fine!" She rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
Monica came out of the stall and washed her hands.  
  
"Are you pregnant?"  
  
"We have to wait another minute."  
  
"What? Jeez those things take forever."  
  
Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on that stick." Rachel said walking into the stall and came back holding the stick with a big wad of toilet paper. "It's ready."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
Rachel turned the test around and showed Monica.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"I know!" Rachel said looking at the test in shock.  
  
"Oh my god." Monica took the stick and stared at it.  
  
"Wait... Who's the father?"  
  
"I can't tell you." Monica said throwing the test into the trash can. "Just.. don't tell anyone yet ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Does Ross count?"  
  
"Rachel I'm serious."  
  
"Ok.. I promise sweetie. So what are you going to do?"  
  
Monica and Rachel went to lunch and Monica filled her in on the whole thing with Chandler.

* * *

Chandler opened Monica's door and saw that it was very dark with lots of candles. "What's all this for?" He smiled and went over and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"We need to talk." Monica said kissing him again.  
  
"Yea we do."  
  
Monica took his hand and walked him over to the table. "Do you have something to tell me?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Me too." She sad smiling even bigger.  
  
"Ok go ahead."  
  
"No. You."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes go." Monica smiled folding her hands and smiling at him.  
  
"Ok umm.. well.. this past month or 2 have been fun.. really have." He smiled taking Monica's hands. "But I think. that umm.. I don't think we should be together anymore."  
  
Monica's smile faded away. Monica stared at him for a while and was barley able to say "Why?"  
  
"Monica we're getting attached!"  
  
"We've been attached!"  
  
"I don't want to get hurt. And I don't want to hurt you. I mean this is going to end anyway so we might as well end it before it hurts even more!"  
  
"Who says we even have to end it Chandler?"  
  
"Seriously? Monica I don't want to be in a relationship where I have to hide it from everyone! You know that! That's why we're keeping this a secret. I mean what would happen if we got married? Keep it a secret too?"  
  
"Is that it? You're tired of keeping it a secret?"  
  
"Our par.."  
  
"Just go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out. You want to end this get out. It's over."  
  
"Can't we just.. have this last night?"  
  
"No. Get out."  
  
"What were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Nothing. Go." Monica said holding back her tears.  
  
He walked to the door and looked back at her. "I really like you... I do wish our parents didn't hate each other." He looked at Monica a little bit longer and left.  
  
Tears ran down her face and she went to lock the door but instead ended up leaning against the door and crying. She slid down the door and hugged her legs.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!!! How was this chapter? Too long? Seems like it.. maybe I should've split it up into the chapters.. but oh well.. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this chapter!!!!!**


	5. loving rivals 5

Rachel quietly opened the door. She was just gonna grab some clothes and she was on her way out because she didn't want to disturb Monica and Chandler on their big night. As she walked to her room she heard sniffling coming from the corner near the window. She looked up and saw Monica huddled in the corner crying. "Mon?"  
  
Monica looked up and just looked at Rachel. "He broke up with me." She could barley say.  
  
"Oh honey." Rachel dropped her purse on the floor and ran over to Monica. "What happened? Because of the baby?"  
  
Monica shook her head and wiped the tears off her face.  
  
Rachel pulled Monica into a hug. "Did you even tell him?"  
  
Monica shook her head.  
  
Rachel stroked her hair. "You're going to have to."  
  
"No. "

* * *

Rachel moaned as she heard Monica in her room. Probably trying to get into her pants again. She grabbed the pillow beside her and put it over her ears. But she could still hear Monica. She threw the pillow onto the floor got up and opened Monica's door. "Monica! What the hell is going on?" Rachel looked at Monica lying on her bed trying to pull up the zipper on her jeans.  
  
"My damn pants won't fit!"  
  
"Like I've said before. Go get maternity clothes! I've had it with your groaning and whining about your damn clothes that won't fit! I'm taking you shopping today." Rachel quickly ran out of Monica's room. The phone rang and Rachel picked it up. "Hello? Oh hey Judy. Yea.. uh huh.. Oh.. ok.. well that sounds great. ok. I'll tell her. Bye." She hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Monica walked out of her room wearing some sweats.  
  
"Your mom. We're all going out to dinner with your parents tonight. Nice restaurant. I think you should tell your parents tonight."  
  
"Why tonight?"  
  
"Because your already showing a little and they're eventually going to find out might as well be tonight."

* * *

When the cab pulled up to the Plaza Monica paid the cab guy and got out. She walked up to a man in uniform. "Hi. Excuse me. Where's the restroom?"  
  
"Just keep walking and you'll see it." He smiled and went back to what he was doing.  
  
"Thank you." Monica smiled and walked to the restroom. She took off her coat and purse and looked at herself in the mirror. The bump was pretty visible. She was wearing a long strapless dress. She sighed and pulled on her white coat and purse. She walked out and went to the restaurant. She looked around and found her parents sitting at a table with Ross and Rachel. Monica walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Monica you look beautiful." Ross smiled pulling out a chair for Monica and pecking her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks." Monica smiled.  
  
"Mon show your parents your new dress." Rachel smiled and sipped her wine. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Maybe some other time."  
  
'No. No.. I think right NOW would be a GREAT time."  
  
"Yes lets see." Judy smiled.  
  
Monica glared at Rachel as she stood up. She slowly slipped off her jacket and nervously looked at her parents. She quickly spun around and sat down. "Beautiful huh?"  
  
"Yes it is. You should really give that dress to Rachel sweetheart. Did you drop your pilates classes? Because I think you've gained some weight."  
  
"Yes. That's true. I've..OW!" Monica screamed and rubbed her leg. Rachel kicked Monica's leg with her pointed pumps. Monica looked at her parents who were looking at her funny. "Mom.. dad..I haven't gained weight. Well I have but.. It'd not.. fat.. weight.. well.. umm.. I mean.. I'm pregnant."  
  
Ross choked on his wine.  
  
"Sweetie you ok?" Rachel stroked Ross' back.  
  
"What? Since when?" Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Um.. since.. 3 months ago?"  
  
"3 months ago? And you tell us now? Your 3 months pregnant?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
Monica paused and looked up at Rachel who shrugged. "Um.... I don't know.."  
  
"You don't know?" Judy looked at Monica in disgust. "Who did you sleep with 3 months ago?" Judy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Ross yelled out loud causing people to look over at their table.  
  
"Well... congratulations sweetheart." Jack smiled and got up to hug Monica. "I'm sure.. you'll be very happy."  
  
"Yes. Congratulations Mon." Rachel smiled and got up and hugged Monica.

* * *

Joey popped his head into Chandler's office to see if he was busy. But he wasn't he was just typing. "Hey man."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Guess who got pregnant."  
  
"You."  
  
"Dude. I'm guy. I can't get pregnant."  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Who?"  
  
"Monica Gellar. Which means she can't sleep with all those guys for her dad."  
  
Chandler's eyes widened. "WHAT?"  
  
"I can see you're excited." Joey smiled.  
  
"Who told you that?" He stood up.  
  
"I heard it in the elevator."  
  
"I gotta go." He said running out of his office.  
  
"What was that?" Chandler's assistant asked Joey.  
  
"He heard about Monica Gellar." Joey smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh. He must be really happy." His assistant smiled. "Which makes me happy because I get a raise!" He ran out and started screaming.

* * *

Chandler waited impatiently for the elevator door to open. He was told Monica worked on the 8th floor. He stopped a lady in red. "Where is Monica Gellar's office?"  
  
"The one of there that says Monica Gellar." The lady pointed at a door all the way at the back and looked at him a little longer. "Aren't you Chandler Bing? I doubt she would want to talk to you."  
  
Chandler walked passed the lady and straight to the door. "May I help you?" Laura stopped Chandler.  
  
"Yea. I need to talk to Monica."  
  
"Chandler Bing?"  
  
"No. I'm Fernando........ Jakes. Fernando Jakes. I'm here to talk to Monica about... my taco company.. Fernando tacos."  
  
"You look like.."  
  
"Yes I get that alot. Now I need to speak to Monica!"  
  
"She's bu.."  
  
Chandler opened the door to find Monica talking to Rachel. "Busy my ass. Get out Greene. I have to talk to Monica."  
  
"You are Chandler Bing!" Laura yelled. "Don't worry Monica. I'll call security." Laura was a little blonde. Well.. she was blonde.  
  
"Wait. What do you want?"  
  
"I need to talk to you ALONE."  
  
"You hurt her.. I'll kick your ass!" Rachel pointed her finger at Chandler.  
  
Chandler pushed Rachel out and closed the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Your pregnant!"  
  
----------  
  
**Thanks for the reviews!! how was that? Hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	6. Loving Rivals 6

Monica's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yea. Your pregnant! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Who told you I was pregnant?"  
  
"Joey did."  
  
"And you believe him?"  
  
Chandler thought for a while. "Yea...He heard it from the elevator people!"  
  
Monica gave him a look.  
  
"That does sound weird..." Chandler turned around and looked at the door. Then he turned around again and looked at Monica. "How about a good-bye hug?" He said opening up his arms.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not? You've done it before. This one last time won't hurt."  
  
"Right." Monica smiled nervously. She looked around her desk and grabbed a manilla folder and put it in front of her as she stood up. "I have to give these to Laura." Monica smiled and walked closer to him. "Ok.. let's umm.. hug."  
  
"It's ok. You can give those to Laura first." Chandler smiled. "I'll wait." He said walking over to a white couch and sat down.  
  
Monica glared at Chandler and as she walked closer to the door she walked over to her desk and threw the folder down. "Fine! You win! I am pregnant."  
  
"I knew it! The elevator people are NEVER wrong!!" He jumped up and pointed to Monica's stomach. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
  
Monica thought for a while. "Wh..Who.. said it umm.. it was yours?"  
  
"Who's would it be?"  
  
"...my ex-boyfriend..... He left me." Which wasn't a lie. Chandler was her former boyfriend and he did break up with her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep... I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"Oh... well.." Chandler sighed and faked a smile. "That's great. I umm... hope you have a wonderful life.. and baby. Congratulations." He nodded and walked out of the office. "Greene.." He said walking towards the elevator.  
  
Rachel watched him walk away and ran into Monica's office. "Did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him it was my ex boyfriends..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"MONICA!"  
  
"I didn't lie.. he was my ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"He wouldn't want to be a part of this. He broke up with me because we were getting to closer. This would make us have to be even closer. Even though I know that's not the real reason he broke up with me.."  
  
"Monica you're going to babble forever. You have to tell him. If he didn't care he wouldn't have been here."  
  
Monica sighed. "You're right."  
  
"You're not going to are you?"  
  
"If he's smart enough he'll.. figure it out."

* * *

3 Months later...  
  
"Monica Phoebe Buffay is here."  
  
"Thanks Laura." Monica smiled and stood up adjusting her black pencil skirt. Her stomach was definitely bigger and was kind of covered up by Monica's white shrunken blazer.  
  
"Hello." Phoebe smiled as she walked into Monica's office shaking her hand. "You're pregnant?"  
  
Monica smiled and put her hands on her stomach. "Yes I am."  
  
"Aww." Phoebe smiled. "How far along are you?"  
  
Monica pointed to the seat and walked over to sit behind the desk. "6 months."  
  
"So you're due in January?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's around the time the compaign should be done."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you be able to handle it?"  
  
"Absolutely. The baby will not get in the way at all. I promise."  
  
"Great. My friend Jason Corbeil recommended me."  
  
"He's the sweetest."  
  
"He really is."

* * *

Rachel walked out of her room putting her earrings on. "Mon you wanna go to dinner with me and Ross?"  
  
"No thanks. I have to finish this tonight."  
  
"Monica you've been sitting there all day working. You haven't taken a break you haven't even eaten Mon. It's not good for the baby."  
  
"I'm almost done."  
  
"You need to eat."  
  
"Jeez you make it seem like I'm anorexic! I ate lunch! I'll eat when I'm finished. I can't get food all over my stuff."  
  
"Monica why don't you let Ross help you out?"  
  
"Because this is my first major campaign Rach. My parents already don't think I can do this."  
  
"Hey." Ross smiled. "Still working?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ross tell her to let you help with this. She's over working herself."  
  
"Shut up Rachel."  
  
"She's right Mon. You've been working nonstop for the past week."  
  
"Well this is a big.."  
  
"Who cares. Monica your health and the baby's health come first."  
  
Monica rolled her eyes. "Aren't you guys going to be late for dinner?"  
  
"Yea we are." Ross looked at his watch and took Rachel's hand. "Bye Mon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"We'll be back before 11." Rachel said grabbing her coat and left.  
  
Monica sighed and continued working. She worked for about another hour and was finally finished. She stood up and walked over to the refrigerator to see if she could make anything. There was nothing but juice and water. She didn't have time to go to the grocery store. So she decided to go out. She walked into her room and changed into a black cashmere sweater, jeans, and some black pointie flats. She grabbed her coat and her purse and left. Monica stepped into Central Perk and the smell of coffee came rushing at her. "Hey Gunther can I have a muffin and some tea?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks." Monica smiled and walked over to the couch.  
  
"Monica. How are you?"  
  
Monica turned around to see Chandler walking over holding a tall thin brunette's hand. "Good."  
  
"Oh this is Debbie." Chandler smiled taking a seat next to Monica.  
  
"Hi Debbie." Monica forced a small smile. But Debbie kept giving her a dirty look.  
  
"Here you go." Gunther said putting Monica's muffin and tea in front of her.  
  
"Thanks actually can I get this to go?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Debbie said getting up and walking over to the counter and asked where the bathroom was.  
  
"She's nice."  
  
"She really is. She's just a little mad. She had a bad day at work."  
  
"Oh. So how long have you been going out?"  
  
"Our 4th date."  
  
"Oh." She said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"You're getting bigger."  
  
"Yea I am."  
  
There was an awkward silence. "Umm.. you're going to be a great mom."  
  
"Thanks." Monica smiled.  
  
"I mean it.. you're going to be great."  
  
"That's sweet." Monica bit her lip. Maybe it was time to tell him. He did deserve to know... "Chandler.."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Chandler let's go!" Debbie said standing near the door.  
  
"Hold on swe.."  
  
"NOW! I'm hungry." Debbie rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll see you around," Chandler patted Monica's leg and stood up.  
  
"Why the hell are you being nice to her? Your supposed to hate her! I mean even I know your supposed to hate her and all I do is model for you." Debbie slapped Chandler's arm as they walked out.  
  
Monica watched as Chandler continued to walk and let Debbie yell at him. As soon as they were out of sight she sighed and rubbed her head.

* * *

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews!! How was that? I'm so sorry it took so long!! I'll try to post the next chapter as sooon as possible! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!!**


	7. Loving Rivals 7

Rachel walked out of her room and set her gold clutch on the table. She walked over to Monica's door and started knocking. "Mon you ready?" 

"I don't think I wanna go."

"Monica we've gone throught this you have to go."

"I'm fat."

"You're pregnant."

"I look like a whale."

"I'm sure you look beautiful."

Monica opened the door and stepped out. She was wearing a black knee length halter dress. Her hair was down and she looked beautiful.

"Monica you look beautiful." Rachel smiled.

Monica rolled her eyes."You have to say that. Where's Ross?"

"He should be he.." The door flew open and Ross stood in the doorway breathing hard. "There he is." Rachel shook her head and grabbed her clutch.

"Your late." Monica said grabbing her coat.

"Yea... the one night you guys are ready before I get here." Ross closed the door and looked at Monica. "Monica... you look.."

"Yea beautiful whatever. Let's go." Monica pushed Ross out of the way and walked out.

"Mood swings?"

"Yep... Aren't we lucky? We get to share a cab with her." Rachel smiled as Ross helped her into her coat. "She really doesn't want to go to this party."

"She used to love these annual Christmas parties." He took her hand and lead her out.

* * *

"Oh my god! Monica you are getting bigger by the second!" An old lady dressed in red head to toe screamed touching Monica's stomach. "When are you due?" 

"Next month." Monica smiled politely. She was probably the hundredth person to come up to her like that.

"Gabby sweetheart Jessica's on the phone." The old lady's husband walked over and handed her the phone. "Excuse us Monica." He smiled and pulled her away.

Monica walked over to her table and sat down next to Rachel. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing." Rachel said quickly.

"Ross and Rachel's wedding." The lady across from Rachel smiled and sipped her drink.

"What wedding?" Monica said looking at Rachel.

"No wedding.." Rachel laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about Rach? It's only one of the biggest weddings next year." The lady next to Monica laughed.

Monica shot Rachel a look. "Excuse us." Rachel smiled and pulled Monica to the side.

"You're getting married?"

"Yes."

"You're getting married and you didn't even tell me! I'm your best friend!"

"Monica it's not a big deal..I've only been engaged for like a month... or 2"

"It's not a big deal?! What were you not going to include me in your wedding too?"

"This is ridiculous Mon.."

"No. I mean you tell EVERYONE else before me. You don't even tell me. I find out from Sharon! You hate Sharon!"

"What?" Sharon looked at Rachel in shock.

"Mood swings. Doesn't have a clue what she's talking about." Rachel turned around and said to Sharon. Then she turned back to Monica. "Well I wasn't the first one to know about you being pregnant."

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't! Laura was!"

"She was not. I only told her I thought I was. How didn't I see it? Have I been that out of it? I mean everyone else obviously knew! Fine you don't want me to be a part of your stupid wedding then I won't. There probably won't even be a wedding. I mean you've had like 30 fiances in the past 5 years."

"You're just jealous because you've never been engaged and probably won't ever even come close. Especially since you're going to have a baby. I mean you couldn't find a decent guy to have sex with so you sleep with Chandler Bing? How pathetic. Pete Becker would have been way better then dumb ass Bing who probably only used you for sex." The room went silent and all eyes were on them. The only sound was the sound of the holiday music.

 Monica's eyes slowly filled with tears. She grabbed her things and ran out as fast as she could. Which wasn't fast because she was pregnant in heels.

"Monica! I'm sorry." Rachel screamed after her.

"CHANDLER BING?!" Jack's eyes grew wider. "CHANDLER BING?! She's having Chandler Bing's baby?"

"Was I that loud?" Rachel asked Ross.

"Oh yea.." He said stroking her hair trying to sound calm because he knew Rachel was upset and he knew that he couldn't go crazy like his dad.

Just then the door opened and Chandler came in walking with a tall blonde lady. All eyes were on them and there was an awkward silence. "Uh.. hi,"

"Bing." Jack said through gritted teeth. He ran over to Chandler and punched him. He picked him up and held him by the neck against the wall. "You got my daughter pregnant!"

Chandler's eyes widened. "What?" He could barley say.

* * *

Rachel burst through the apartment doors and turned on the lights. "Monica! Mon.. honey I'm so so so sorry." She said going into Monica's room and turning the lights on. Monica wasn't in bed. She ran out and knocked on the bathroom door. "Sweetie. You in there?" She opened the door and she wasn't there either. Maybe she went out for some food or something. Rachel walked into her room and changed out of her gown. She walked over to the kitchen and decided to make Monica some chocolate chip cookies for when she came back. She finished baking the cookies and looked at the clock. It had been 2 hours and Monica hadn't come home. Rachel ran over to the phone and started dialing Monica's cell phone number. She waited and got her answer machine. "Sweetie. I know your mad at me and I'm so so so so so so sorry. I really am. I didn't mean anything that I said. I promise. I was going to tell you it's just you already had so much to think about. The baby and work. You've been so busy lately and I just.. I don't know.. I couldn't find the right time to tell you. I love you so much and I need you at my wedding. I really do sweetie. I'm sure your fine. I'm just a little worried. Well when you come home I've got your favorite chocolate chip cookies. Ok.. I love you bye." Rachel hung up and the door flew open. "Monica!" She smiled standing up. 

"Where is she?" Chandler came in looking around. His eye was turning purple.

"Oh my god your eye!"

"Where is she?"

"She's not home."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know.. she hasn't been home.."

"Call her."

"Don't you think I tried?"

"Oh my god we have to look for her!"

"She's prob..." The phone began to ring. "That's probably her." Rachel said picking the phone up. "Hello? Yes this is.... Oh my god.. is she ok? Ok thank you." She hung up and looked up at Chandler.

"What?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews!! How was that? Did you like it? Hope so. Please review!!!**


	8. Loving Rivals 8

"Monica's in labor." Rachel said grabbing her coat. 

"WHAT? She can't be in labor! I haven't talked to her yet!"

"Cause the baby is going to wait until you talk to Monica."

"Let's go." Rachel grabbed Chandler's hand and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Rachel opened the door to find Monica holding a blonde guy with a white jacket on. "Almost over Mon.."

"Hey." Rachel smiled.

"Hey Rach." The guy let go of Monica's hand and walked over to Rachel. "I need to talk to you."

"What is she doing here?" Monica glared at Rachel.

"I called her."

"I knew I should've gotten someone who wasn't my friend to be my doctor."

"Aww aren't you cute." He smiled at Monica and took Rachel outside. "You need to talk to her."

"I know. I will. She seemed really mad at me."

"Did she tell you?"

".. Umm.. I already knew. You know who told her? That stupid slut Sharon. I hate her. The only reason I'm inviting her to the wedding is because I know she can get me and Ross something really good."

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

"What are you talking about then?"

"Monica's thinking about giving the baby up for adoption and I already told her that I know she doesn't want to do."

"What?"

"Go talk to her. She won't listen to me."

"Ok." Rachel said shocked and walked into the room. She looked at Monica on the bed. "Hey sweetie... John told me about the adoption thing... Why do you want to give it up for adoption. This is your dream Monica. You've wanted a baby your whole life. You love babies. What's going on?"

"It's not of your business."

"Yes it is. Monica you are my best friend. And I know you do not want to do this. I'm so sorry about everything I said to you tonight. I didn't mean it sweetie. You are going to be the best mommy ever. Monica I love you so much and I just didn't want to tell you about the wedding because you were already so overwhelmed with your job and the baby and just.. I was stupid. I'm so sorry honey. I would never want to leave you out.... I can't get married without my best friend as my maid of honor."

Monica cried. "I can't raise this baby alone Rach... I just can't.. this baby deserves a real family. A better one. Most mothers probably already have their nursery's done by now. I can't even assemble the stupid crib! I just want this baby to have a good life."

"Sweetie.. you're going to be the best. You're going to love this baby to death... Honey you can do it alone. But you won't be alone. Me, Ross, Chandler, your parents..."

"You just said Chandler."

"Yea... he's here.."

"Contraction." Monica said beginning to breath.

Rachel held Monica's hand. "Chandler knows."

"How does he know?" She tightened her grip and breathed harder.

"You're dad hit me and threatened to kill me." Chandler said walking into the room with a big smile.

"Oh my god your eye!"

"Yea.." He smiled taking Rachel's place as she left. "Doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"I'm so sorry. Whatever he told you just ignore him. I'll talk to him later. You can go.."

"No I don't want to go. He told me to stay away from you. I want to be apart of this kids life too."

"You're just saying that because you think you have to."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You broke up with me."

".. you should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry. What was the real reason you broke up with me."

"I was falling in love with you. And I remembered our conversation about how you felt like you were finally fitting into your family.. I didn't want to screw that up for you.. because it just made you so happy.. I know how much your family hates me.. I felt like sh..."

"Sorry just came in to check in on Monica.

"Yea.. Monica you picked this guy to be the doctor?"

"I know mistake..."

"Aren't you supposed to be older to be a doctor?"

"You slept with this guy Mon? Any way we gotta move you to the delivery room. Did Rachel talk to you?"

"Yea." Monica smiled and took Chandler's hand. "I'm not going to do it."

"Great." He said giving Monica a big smile. "I'm gonna go get some nurses." He winked and walked out.

"You ready?" Monica smiled and looked into Chandler's eyes.

".. I don't know.. " Chandler said smiling and rubbing his chin.

Monica laughed and slapped his arm.

* * *

"Hey sweetie." Monica smiled at her beautiful baby boy. "I'm your mommy."

"And your daddy." Chandler said playing wtih his tiny little hands.

"What do you want to name him?"

"Joshua."

A huge smile grew on Monica's face. "Me too.."

Chandler smiled. He loved that beautiful smile.

"Rachel told you didn't she?"

"Yea she did.. She told me how you kept going back and forth between Joshua and Daniel.."

"So it's Joshua Daniel Bing." Monica smiled.

"Yea it is.." He smiled.

"Want to hold him?"

"Yea." Chandler nodded. Monica placed the baby into his arms. "Wow this thing is light."

"Knock knock." Rachel said coming in. "He's so cute." She smiled and walked over to the baby. "It looks like a Bing.. not so good."

Chandler glared at Rachel.

"I'm just kidding. He's adorable!"

"I know!" Monica laughed and wrapped her arms around Chandler and stared at her baby. "I can't believe we made him."

"I know."

"Hey!" Ross said coming in holding a huge bouquet of red roses. He stopped when he saw Monica's arms wrapped around Chandler. "The hell you doing here?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews!!!!!!!! How was this? And just to make it clear about the last chapter. The party wasn't thrown by the Gellars.. it was just a party that they go to every year and Chandler goes too.. I should've made it more clear but yea.. sorry it took forever to update. I wanted to update it a long time ago.. lots of chemistry formulas though.. eck. But I really do need to raise my grade in there. That stupid class totally screwed my quarter GPA up.. so goodbye to my beautiful new unknown purse of my choice.. I was thinking Balenciaga.. poop.. Oh well.. always next quarter.. sorry i was babbling.. but yea.. heh.. well hope you liked this chapter! please review! It's almost over!!!**


	9. Loving Rivals 9

"I'm kind of the father." Chandler laughed. 

"I thought my dad told you to stay away."

"Ross.." Monica said unwrapping her arms around Chandler.

"Monica how the hell could you sleep with him?"

"He's a good kisser."

"Couldn't you choose someone better?"

"If you just came here to yell at me for sleeping with Chandler then get out." Monica pointed to the door. "This is our day. Ok you are not going to ruin the birth of our child for us."

"Here." Chandler said gently placing the baby in Monica's arms. "Ross lets talk outside." Chandler left the room with Ross following. "Look. I want to be apart of my kid's life. And I know that you are going to be part of his life. Let's leave our businesses out of our personal lives for Monica and the baby. We can hate each other during business hours but when we're off at least pretend to like each other.." Chandler looked at Ross for a while. "What do you say?"

"Fine.. for Monica and the baby... but when I get back into my office I hate you again."

"Deal." Chandler smiled and shook his hand.

"... Maybe we should make a contract.. I'll call my lawyer." Ross said taking his phone out of his coat pocket.

Chandler shook his head and put Ross' phone back in his pocket. "Come on man." Chandler said patting his back and walked back to the room. "We're back."

"Aww.. look at you holding the baby." Ross smiled at Rachel. "Monica he's so cute."

"I know."

"So what's the deal with you boys?" Rachel asked as Ross took the baby.

"We're not going to hate each other when we're off work.. but then we're aloud to when we're back at work.." Chandler grinned pulling up a chair.

Monica smiled. "That's good.. I don't want that rivalry stuff going on around Joshua.."

"Yea. I'll talk to mom and dad." Ross smiled. "Rach.. when are we gonna have one?"

"Not for a very .. very long time." She smiled and rubbed his back.

* * *

Chandler walked into Monica's apartment and could hear Joshua crying. He smiled and walked into Monica's room.

"Shh.. its ok honey.. please stop crying. Please." Monica pleaded rocking him.

"Let me try." Chandler sat next to her and took the crying baby.

"When did you get here?"

"Like 10 seconds ago." Chandler gently rocked Josh. "Sing."

"What?"

"Sing."

"I can't sing."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. You sing." The crying began to grow even louder.

"No.. y.." The crying kept growing louder and louder. "I.. I. love you... you love me.. come on Monica.."

"umm.. we are....happy family." Monica joined in.

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to yo..." They sang in unison.

"Oh my god he stopped." A huge smile grew on Monica's face. "Aww.. we're the best singers ever!"

Chandler walked over to the crib he had assembled that morning and placed Joshua inside. He looked at him for a while and smiled. He was actually a father. Doing all the fatherly stuff.. something he never thought he would do for a long time.

"He is the cutest baby when he is not crying." Monica laughed.

"I know..Let's let him sleep" He walked out and sat on the couch.

"We definitely take silence for granted." Monica smiled and sat next to him.

"I know." He laughed. "We need to talk about us.."

"Ok. What about us?"

"That's what I'm wondering."

"What do you mean?"

"Do we just.. stay friends? Or.. can we get together? Be together?"

Monica thought for a while. "I don't really know... I mean.. we haven't.. really talked about this."

"That's why we're talking about it now."

Monica sat silently and just looked at Chandler.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. How was that? PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks D**


	10. Loving Rivals 10

"I don't think it's a good idea Chandler.." Monica sat there and just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with him but it was probably a very bad idea. 

"Mon.. do you love me?"

Monica looked away and slowly nodded her head.

"Then why can't we be together?

"Because it's so complicated."

"It doesn't have to be."

"But it is."

"We can work on it..."

"No..."

"I love you." He put his hands on her arms.

"Chandler no."

"We can do this right."

"I know.. but what if we screw up? what about Joshua? We've been doing so good just being friends.."

"We've only been doing it for about 8 days."

"I know.. but we were doing fine."

"Think about how much better it will be if we are together. I promise you Monica we will not screw up. Not even a little." He put his hands on her face and looked her in the eyes. "I promise we will not screw up. We'll be together forever. And if we're not think about it.. You get my share of my parent's company." He smiled.

Monica laughed. "You promise."

"I promise. You'll take my company.. and I'll be begging for money out there on the streets. You'll pass by me and laugh."

Monica giggled and playfully hit his arm. "I'm looking forward to that."

"So can we be together?"

"I guess..." Monica smiled.

"Yay." Chandler smiled and leaned in and was about to kiss her when the baby starts to cry.

Monica pushed Chandler off.

"Let the kid cry.. if he knows what's good for him he'll shut up." Chandler joked.

Monica slapped his arm and went into the room.

* * *

_Four years later............_

"DAAAAAAAAAADDDY!!!!!" A little girl with light brown hair and green eyes screamed and wrapped her arms around Chandler's legs.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLYYYY!!" Chandler screamed and picked her up. "How are you sweetie?"

She smiled and put her finger in her mouth. "I want cookie." She smiled innocently and pointed to the kitchen.

"Where's your mommy?" Chandler asked walking into the kitchen and giving his little 2 year old a chocolate cookie. He put her down on the cool marble cool marble counter.

"Chandler?" Monica said popping her head into the kitchen. "Hey honey. How was work?"

"Good... the usual. How about yours?"

Monica smiled and walked over to him. "It was ok." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Where's Josh?"

"My parents took him out."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry I already talked to them. They promised not to say anything bad about your company."

Chandler smiled and kissed her. "We shouldn't tell them about this baby.. they've already influenced Josh and Lilly."

Monica laughed she was about 3 months pregnant. "Like your parents haven't."

"They haven't!"

"Oh yea right. Especially your mom."

"Your mom is bad too."

Monica laughed and hugged Chandler.

He laughed and started kissing her neck but she pushed him away. "Hey...You always like it when I kiss your neck."

"You have to clean your daughter."

"What?" Chandler said looking at Lilly who's face was covered in chocolate. "Lilly!"

She smiled at Chandler and giggled. "Cookie!" She said holding up what was left of her cookie.

Chandler laughed. "Our kids certainly do know how to ruin some good moments." He laughed and picked Lilly up.

"Don't you love them." Monica laughed.

"Yea you do." Chandler smiled at Lilly.

Lilly smiled back and touched Chandler's face with her chocolatey hand.

Monica started to laugh even more.

Chandler looked at Monica. "You think that's funny? Come on Lilly lets go get your mommy go.." He said holding out her little hand and running after Monica.

"No!" Monica laughed and ran into the living room. She stopped near the front door and leaned towards the door. "Oh no."

"What?"

"My parents are back."

"That is bad..."

Monica rolled her eyes. "You're parents are here too."

"That's even worse."

Monica opened the front door to reveal Monica and Chandler's parents screaming at each other with Josh in the middle.

"Well we are here to see our precious little Lilly." Nora said putting her hands on her hips.

"We get to see her first.."Judy replied and took Josh's hand.

"No you don't. I was supposed to see her yesterday but she had a play mate with your son. She is our granddaughter." Nora said taking Josh's other hand.

"So what. We got here first.. and she's more our granddaughter then yours." Judy said pulling Josh closer to her.

"No she isn't. " Nora said doing the same.

"Yes she is." Jack bent down to Josh's level and handed him a 50 dollar bill. "Am I your favorite?"

Charles saw what he was doing and bent down and pulled a 100 out of his wallet. "You mean me Joshy."

"We should break this up." Monica said to Chandler.

"Yea we should.. But they're paying for the kid's first car right now."

Monica lightly tapped Chandler's arm. "What do we do?"

"Find someway to get Josh out of their and lock our parents out."

"Bing what the hell do you think you're doing paying our grandson!"

"You started it!" Charles stood up straight.

"Only because he likes me better." Jack said trying to stand up even straighter then Charles. By now the women had let go of Josh's hands.

Josh looked up at his grandparents then to the door and when he saw his parents standing there motioning for him to come in. He slowly tiptoed over to the door and when was no longer in the middle he ran inside the house.

"Daddy cookie!!" Lilly screamed making the grandparents stop screaming at each other and look at Lilly.

Monica and Chandler's eyes widened and they quickly closed the doors and locked it. They took the kids and ran up stairs. They could hear the screaming and banging on the door. "We need some new parents." Monica laughed. "Did you have fun sweetie?"

"Yea. Super grandma and grandpa giveded me more keys!" Josh smiled and held up a Porsche key. "Oops." He quickly put a hand to his mouth. Super Grandpa was Jack and Awesome Grandpa was Charles. They had both come up with their own names which were constantly changing.

Both their eyes widened. "We told them to stop!" Monica screamed.

"I know! I mean this is like the 50th name they've made up!" Chandler shook his head and set Lilly on his bed.

Monica slapped Chandler. "I was talking about the car." Monica took the keys from Josh. "He's already got like 5 cars waiting for him and Lilly's slowly catching up with her 3 cars. They can't even ride a bike yet!"

"It's ok honey... we'll talk to them later.." Chandler said rubbing her back. "I'm gonna go wash this little one and you can get rid of the grandparents."

"How about I was her and you get rid of them?"

"I have chocolate on my face." Chandler smiled. He bent down and pecked Monica on the head.

Monica pouted and put her arms around Josh. "Are you really going to let your pregnant wife go down there?"

"That's not fair.. I can't use that excuse."

Monica smiled.

"Fine." He handed Lilly to Monica. "Come on buddy." Chandler took Josh's hand. "We should both quit our jobs and move to Africa without telling them." Their parents weren't that bad. The first time they lay their eyes on Josh they fell in love with him and promised to not ever talk about business outside of work. And they have kept that promise.

"I love you." Monica stood up and kissed Chandler.

"I love you too." Chandler smiled and picked Josh up. "Ok buddy let's go save the world!"

"CHARGE!" Josh said holding out his hand.

Monica laughed and kissed Lilly's head. "You're brother and daddy are crazy."

"Cazy." Lilly smiled and put her tiny hand on Monica's nose.

Monica laughed and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Thank you SOOO much for the reviews!!!! Thank you!! So thats it. PLEASE review this! I'm so sorry it took so long to put this up. I was going to put it up last weekend but i couldn't think of anything. And I decided to just have fun and go out with my friends. and then my daddy's computer crashed so then he moved my computer into his room while it's getting fixed... And yea.. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed this story. It's different from what I thought it would be.. but yea.. thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
